It is generally desirable to include in a network a capability for event monitoring. That is, one or more monitoring nodes in a network (i.e., a node (virtual or real) that implements a monitoring function) should be able to detect and reports events (including location).
As an example, a trusted third party may have a desire to monitor the location of a particular communication device (e.g., a smartphone phone, a machine type communications (MTC) device, etc.). Accordingly, an application operated by the third-party may send a request to a node in the communication device's home network to initiate the location monitoring of the communication device. This node, after authenticating the third party server, may then send instructions to other nodes within the communication device's home network to detect and report changes in the communication device's location. Such monitoring may be difficult, however, when the communication device is not connected to its home network, but is roaming.
What is desired, therefore, is a new and improved systems and methods for detecting and reporting events.